gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Viserys Targaryen
, Königsmund |Gestorben = , Vaes Dothrak |Alter =22 Jahre (in Staffel 1) |Status =Verstorben |Todesursache =Getötet von Khal Drogo |Herkunft =Drachenstein |Fraktion =Haus Targaryen |Familie = |Dargestellt von =Harry Lloyd |Sprecher =Johannes Raspe |Galerie =:Kategorie:Bilder (Viserys Targaryen) }} Viserys Targaryen (im Original: Viserys Targaryen) ist ein Nebencharakter in der ersten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Er wird von Harry Lloyd verkörpert und erscheint zum ersten Mal in der Pilotfolge der Serie. Viserys war das Oberhaupt des Hauses Targaryen, den ehemaligen Herrschern über Westeros. Trotz Sturz und Verbannung seiner Familie durch Robert Baratheon beanspruchte Viserys als rechtmäßiger Erbe des letzten Targaryen-Königs den Eisernen Thron für sich. Für dieses Ziel arrangiert er die Heirat zwischen seiner jüngeren Schwester Daenerys "Dany" Targaryen und dem Dothraki-Fürsten ''Khal'' Drogo, um mit dessen großer Armee die Herrschaft seiner Familie zu erneuern. Viserys musste einsehen, dass weder Khal ''Drogo noch seine Schwester sein Vorhaben freiwillig unterstützen wollten. Er drohte ''Khal ''Drogo damit, Daenerys zu töten, wenn dieser ihm nicht wie versprochen eine "goldene Krone" beschaffte. Drogo nahm ihn schließlich beim Wort und belohnte Viserys mit einer Krone, indem er ihm einen Kessel geschmolzenen Goldes über den Kopf goss. Daenerys nannte einen ihrer Drachen zu Viserys' Ehren ''Viserion. In der Serie Biographie thumb|250px Viserys war der letzte noch lebende Sohn und damit Erbe von König Aerys II. Targaryen, dem ehemaligen Herrscher über die Sieben Königslande. Während Roberts Rebellion, als sein älterer Bruder Rhaegar in der Schlacht am Trident gefallen war, schickte ihn sein Vater, zusammen mit seiner schwangeren Mutter, Königin Rhaella, als Schutzmaßnahme nach Drachenstein. König Aerys wurde bald darauf, während der Plünderung von Königsmund, ermordet und der fünfjährige Viserys stieg damit zum Titularoberhaupt des Hauses Targaryen auf, obwohl der Krieg bereits verloren war. Nachdem seine Mutter im Kindbett verstorben war, noch bevor die Truppen von Robert Baratheon die Insel erreichten, wurden Viserys und seine neugeborene Schwester Daenerys über die Meerenge nach Essos in Sicherheit gebracht. Dort fanden sie Zuflucht in den Freien Städten. Trotz seiner aussichtslosen Lage forderte Viserys sein Recht auf den Eisernen Thron ein und bezeichnete Robert Baratheon als Thronräuber und Usurpator. Nach siebzehnjähriger Wanderschaft auf der Suche nach militärischer Unterstützung, um seinen Thron zurückerobern zu können, wurden Viserys und Daenerys vom einflussreichen Magister Illyrio Mopatis in Pentos aufgenommen. Staffel 1 Seit einem Jahr halten sich Viserys und Daenerys in der Stadt auf und genießen die Gastfreundschaft ihres Gönners. Zusammen mit dem Magister schmiedet Viserys den Plan, seine Schwester mit dem mächtigen Reiterfürsten ''Khal'' Drogo zu verheiraten, der eine Streitmacht von 40.000 Kriegern befehligt. Der Preis für Daenerys' Hand ist nichts Geringeres als die Unterstützung zur Rückeroberung des Eisernen Thrones für Viserys. thumb|250px Nach einer kurzen Brautschau auf dem Anwesen von Illyrio gibt Drogo seine Zustimmung zur Ehe. Die Hochzeit findet außerhalb von Pentos an der Küste statt. Nach dem prächtigen und blutigen Fest schwört Ser Jorah Mormont, ein verbannter Ritter aus dem Haus Mormont, Viserys seine Treue. Er bietet seine Unterstützung und Beratung an, um den rechtmäßigen Erben des Eisernen Thrones wieder an die Macht zu bringen - ein Angebot, das Viserys gerne annimmt. Noch bevor Daenerys das Fest verlässt, gibt ihr Viserys Anweisung, wie sie ihrem Gemahl gefällig sein soll, um dadurch ihr Bündnis zu besiegeln. thumb|250px Um die Erfüllung des Geschäfts zu überwachen, beschließt Viserys, die Armee von Khal Drogo zu begleiten, obwohl Jorah ihm davon abrät. Drogo führt sein Heer von der Küste ins Landesinnere, in Richtung Osten. Als Daenerys zu stoppen befiehlt, ist Viserys außer sich und bedroht sie mit dem Schwert. Daenerys Leibwächter Rakharo entwaffnet ihn und bietet an, ihn zu töten. Daenerys schont sein Leben, doch Viserys wird für seine Anmaßung gegenüber der Khaleesi ''gezwungen, die Armee zu Fuß zu begleiten, für Dothraki ein Zeichen der Schwäche. thumb|250px Als die Armee in die Stadt Vaes Dothrak einzieht, äußert sich Viserys abfällig über die Dothraki-Stadt, die seiner Meinung nach aus Mist und Dreck erbaut wurde. Daenerys wendet ein, dies sei ihr Volk und Viserys solle nicht so abfällig über sie sprechen - worauf Viserys entgegnet, es sei seine Armee und er könne über sie reden, wie es ihm gefällt. Die Nacht verbringt Viserys mit Daenerys' Sklavin Doreah, die ihn zu den Drachen und deren Ausrottung befragt. Anderntags wird Doreah von Daenerys zu Viserys geschickt, um ihm eine Einladung zum Essen zu überbringen. thumb|250px Wutentbrannt, dass seine Schwester ihm Befehle erteilt, schleift er Doreah an den Haaren in Daenerys Zelt. Daenerys will ihn besänftigen; sie habe keinen Befehl erteilt, sondern ihn einladen wollen - doch Viserys schlägt sie, um ihr seine Überlegenheit zu demonstrieren. Daenerys wehrt sich erstmals und schlägt ihrem fassungslosen Bruder einen schweren Metallgürtel ins Gesicht. Sie warnt ihn, dass er beim nächsten Mal, wenn er seine Hand gegen sie erhebt, diese verlieren würde. thumb|250px Durch Drogos Untätigkeit zweifelt Viserys zunehmend daran, dass dieser sein Versprechen einlösen wird. Aus diesem Grund bedroht er Daenerys sowie ihr ungeborenes erneut mit dem Schwert, nur diesmal vor Drogos Augen und denen Dutzender anderer erzürnter Dothraki, denn in Vaes Dothraki ist das Tragen von Waffen nicht gestattet. Er fordert das gegebene Versprechen ein, die Krone der sieben Königreiche, da er ansonsten seine Schwester mit sich nehmen und Drogos Kind töten würde. Der Khal geht auf Viserys Wunsch ein und verspricht ihm eine goldene Krone, die Männer bei ihrem Anblick erzittern lässt. Viserys, der sich bereits als Sieger fühlt, senkt seine Waffe und wird sofort von den Dothraki-Kriegern ergriffen. Danach wird er von Drogo getötet, der ihm für seine Anmaßung einen Kessel mit geschmolzenen Gold über den Kopf gießt, die versprochene Krone. Viserys' Tod macht Daenerys zum letzten und rechtmäßigen Erben des Hauses Targaryen und des Eisernen Thrones. Auftritte Hauptcharakter Nebencharakter In den Büchern thumb|250px|Viserys Targaryen ©Amok König Viserys III. Targaryen, genannt der Bettelkönig, war der Erbe seines Vaters, König Aerys II. Targaryen, und der jüngere Bruder von Rhaegar Targaryen, die ihr Leben in Roberts Rebellion verloren. Der Krieg machte ihn jedoch zu einem Exilanten, der plante, die Kontrolle über den Eisernen Thron zurückzuerlangen. Er bezeichnet sich selbst als Viserys Targaryen, der Dritte seines Namens, König der Andalen, der Rhoynar und der Ersten Menschen, Herr der Sieben Königslande und Beschützer des Reiches, nachdem er auf Drachenstein von seiner Mutter Rhaella Targaryen gekrönt wurde, in den ersten Monaten ihres Aufenthalts. Charakter & Erscheinung Viserys hat das silberblonde Haar und die violetten Augen des Hauses Targaryen, und ein hartes, hageres Gesicht. Viserys ist ein ehrgeiziger Mann, aber auch ungeduldig, wahnhafte und blind für die Realität. Er sieht sich selbst als rechtmäßiger König, weshalb er Respekt und Bewunderung erwartet und alles andere nicht weniger als beleidigend wahrnimmt. Geschichte Viserys wurde 276 n. A. E. in Königsmund geboren. Zahlreiche Lords der Sieben Königslande schickten dem Neugeborenen Geschenke, doch König Aerys II. Targaryen fürchtete um Viserys' Leben, da die meisten seiner älteren Geschwister jung gestorben waren. Deshalb ließ er die Geschenke aus Angst vor Zauberei vernichten. Lord Tywin Lennister veranstaltete zu Ehren von Viserys' Geburt ein Turnier in Lennishort, aber aus der königlichen Familie erschienen nur Aerys und Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen. Als Viserys' älterer Bruder 280 n. A. E. in der Großen Septe von Baelor heiratete, lehnte Aerys eine Teilnahme von Viserys ab. Viserys war zurzeit von Roberts Rebellion noch ein kleiner Junge. Als sein Bruder Rhaegar am Trident besiegt wurde, war es Viserys und nicht Rhaegars Sohn Aegon, der von Aerys zum Erben ernannt wurde, den er danach mit der schwangeren Rhaella nach Drachenstein schickte. Als die Nachricht über den Tod von König Aerys Drachenstein erreichte, wurde Viserys zum König erklärt. Neun Monate nach ihrer Flucht aus Königsmund, starb Viserys' Mutter bei der Geburt seiner Schwester Daenerys, die während eines Sturms zur Welt kam. Der Sturm zerstörte den Großteil der Targaryen-Flotte, die vor Drachenstein ankerte. Als Stannis Baratheon mit neuen Schiffen zur Insel aufbrach, war die Garnison bereit, Viserys und seine Schwester zu übergeben. Allerdings schmuggelten Ser Willem Darry und vier Royalisten die Geschwister nach Braavos. Als Stannis mit dem Angriff auf Drachenstein begann, waren die Kinder bereits außerhalb seiner Reichweite. In Braavos lebten sie unter Willems Schutz in einem Haus mit einer roten Tür. Allerdings erkrankte Darry fünf Jahre nach der Flucht von Drachenstein und starb daran. Der Tod von Ser Willem erlaubte es der Dienerschaft, das wenige Geld zu stehlen, das sie besaßen und ließen Viserys und seine Schwester verarmt zurück. Die Geschwister mussten das Haus in Braavos bald darauf verlassen. Beide bereisten die Freien Städte als Gäste einflussreicher Bürger. Von Braavos gingen sie nach Myr, dann Tyrosh, Qohor, Volantis und Lys, blieben niemals lange an einem Ort. Viserys war sicher, dass sie ansonsten einem angeheuerten Attentäter des Ursuprators zum Opfer fallen würden. Während sie am Anfang noch von den mächtigen Bürgern der Freien Städte willkommen geheißen wurden, schwand das Interesse an ihnen und sie waren für ihr Überleben gezwungen, die letzten Besitztümer zu verkaufen, einschließlich der Krone von Rhaella. Der Verkauf ihrer Krone nahm Viserys die letzte Freude und es blieb nur noch Zorn. Mit der Zeit wurde er der Bettelkönig genannt. Die Beziehung zu seiner Schwester war früher warmherzig, doch wuchs in Viserys die Wut darüber, dass er durch ihre Geburt die Mutter verlor, weshalb er sie zunehmend schlecht behandelte. Er warnte sie häufig davor, nicht "den Drachen zu wecken" und ihn zu provozieren. Unbemerkt von Viserys, hatte Ser Willem Darry einen Pakt mit Prinz Oberyn Martell von Dorne geschlossen, mit dem zu dieser Zeit amtierenden Seeherr von Braavos als Zeugen. Der Pakt sollte durch die Ehe zwischen Viserys und Prinzessin Arianne Martell besiegelt werden, der Tochter von Doran Martell, dem Fürst von Dorne, der als Gegenleistung seinen Anspruch auf den Thron unterstützen wollte. Allerdings wurde Viserys in Unkenntnis darüber gelassen. A Game of Thrones In Pentos ist Viserys für ein halbes Jahr der Gast von Illyrio Mopatis, der Interesse an einer Rückkehr von Viserys auf den Eisernen Thron zeigt, mit dem Versprechen einer Belohnung nach seinem Aufstieg. Illyrio und Viserys arrangieren die Ehe zwischen Daenerys und Khal Drogo. Einem mächtigen dothrakischen Pferdeherren, der Viserys als Gegenleistung eine Armee zur Eroberung der Sieben Königslande verspricht. Viserys, der Daenerys bereitwillig mit Drogo verheiratet, ist dennoch verärgert, sie an einen anderen zu verlieren und am Abend vor der Hochzeit, versucht Viserys in ihre Gemächer einzudringen, um Daenerys die Unschuld zunehmen. Allerdings hatte Illyrio die Weitsicht, Wachen vor ihrem Zimmer zu postieren, sodass der ungestüme Viserys nicht zerstören konnte, was gemäß Illyrio "Jahre der Planung" benötigte. Viserys besteht darauf, Drogo auf der Reise zu begleiten, um sicherzustellen, dass der Khal die Vereinbarung einhält. Illyrio versucht ihn davon abzuhalten, indem er Viserys sein Anwesen anbietet, doch der lehnt ab. Viserys glaubt, dass Drogo die Erfüllung der Abmachung hinauszögert und in ihm wächst der Wunsch, nach einem Beginn der Invasion. Viserys hatte Daenerys an Drogo verkauft, aber der Khal hat nichts dafür bezahlt. Ser Jorah Mormont erklärt ihm, dass die Dothraki weder kaufen noch verkaufen, sondern Geschenke erhalten oder erwidern. Viserys hört nicht auf die Worte von Illyrio und Ser Jorah, die ihm immer wieder sagen, dass Daenerys vom Khal als Geschenk betrachtet wird und er Viserys im Gegenzug ein Geschenk machen würde, eine Armee, und der Khal über den Zeitpunkt entscheidet. Viserys ist zu unerfahren und zu ungeduldig, um auf sie zu hören. Er versucht Daenerys einzuschüchtern, damit sie Drogo überzeugt, aber durch ihre neue Position und Autorität als Khaleesi, beginnt Daenerys für sich selbst einzustehen. Als er Daenerys schlagen wollte, entzog sie ihm das Pferd und Viserys war gezwungen, zu Fuß zugehen. Dies war ein Tabu unter den Dothraki, denn ein Mann, der nicht auf einem Pferdrücken sitzt, ist überhaupt kein Mann, was ihm den spöttischen Beinamen einbrachte, Khal Rhae Mhar, "''The Sorefoot King". Später bietet ihm Khal Drogo einen Platz in einem Karren an und Viserys akzeptiert, weil er annimmt, es sei eine Entschuldigung des Khals für die Taten von Daenerys; Viserys wusste nicht, dass dies eine noch größere Erniedrigung war als der Fußmarsch, den Karren waren Krüppeln, Eunuchen, den sehr Jungen oder sehr Alten vorbehalten, weshalb er einen neuen Beinamen erhielt, Khal Rhaggat, "Karrenkönig". In Vaes Dothrak betrank sich Viserys und bestand darauf, dass Drogo ihm seine Krone geben sollte. Viserys zieht ein Schwert – dies war in der heiligen Stadt Vaes Dothrak verboten, so wie das Blut eines freien Mannes zu vergießen – und bedroht Daenerys' ungeborenes Kind. Als Reaktion darauf, kündigt Dorgo an, Viserys eine Krone zu geben; er schmilzt seinen Gürtel aus goldenen Medaillons in einem Kessel ein und stülpt diesen über Viserys Kopf, eine tödliche "Krönung", ohne das ein Tropfen Blut vergossen wurde. A Clash of Kings Nachs Viserys' Tod, versucht Daenerys eine positive Erinnerung an ihren Bruder zu bewahren, eine gute Person hinter all den Grausamkeiten. Daenerys weiß, dass Viserys grausam, schwach und ängstlich war, aber er war immer noch ihr Bruder. Zu seinen Ehren, nannte sie ihren weißen Drachen Viserion. Er sollte vollbringen, was Viserys nicht konnte. Obwohl Tod, hat Viserys noch Einfluss auf Daenerys und sie denkt manchmal an ihn. In Qarth, nachdem ihr Vorschlag von den Reingeborenen abgelehnt wurde, erinnert sie sich, wie Viserys gezwungen war, ihr Überleben zu sichern, und den negative Effekt, den es auf ihn hatte. Daenerys befand sich jetzt in der gleichen Position: : "Ich bin die prächtigste Bettlerin der Welt, und trotzdem nur eine Bettlerin. Sie hasste es genauso, wie ihr Bruder es einst gehasst haben musste. All diese Jahre, in denen wir von Stadt zu Stadt hasteten, um den Meuchlern des Thronräubers stets einen Schritt voraus zu sein, und Archonaten und Fürsten und Magister um Hilfe baten und uns das Essen mit Schmeicheleien erkauften. Er muss gewusst haben, wie sehr sie ihn verachteten. Kein Wunder, dass er so wütend und verbittert wurde. Am Ende hatte es ihn in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Mir wird das Gleiche widerfahren, wenn ich es zulasse. Ein Teil von ihr hätte ihr Volk am liebsten zurück nach Vaes Tolorro geführt, um die tote Stadt aufblühen zu lassen. Nein, das würde die Niederlage bedeuten. Ich habe etwas, das Viserys nie besessen hat. Ich habe Drachen. Die Drachen machen den Unterschied." A Storm of Swords In Astapor, nachdem Daenerys die Unbefleckten begutachtet hat, deren Kauf sie erwägt, versucht Arstan Weißbart sie vom Kauf der Sklavensoldaten abzubringen, da dies nicht Brauch in Westeros sei. Er bittet sie, Söldner anzuwerben und eine Armee stattdessen in Pentos, Myr und Tyrosh auszuheben. Daenerys erinnert sich an das Bettlerdasein ihres Bruders. Sie weiß, sie muss Astapor mit einer Armee verlassen und antwortet, : "My brother visited Pentos, Myr, Braavos, near all the Free Cities. The magisters and archons fed him wine and promises, but his soul was starved to death. A man cannot sup from the beggar’s bowl all his life and stay a man. I had my taste in Qarth, that was enough. I will not come to Pentos bowl in Hand." Als Daenerys aufbricht, um den Guten Herren von Astapor ein Angebot für alle achttausend Unbefleckten und die Jungen in der Ausbildung zu unterbreiten, fordert Kraznys mo Nakloz ihre ansehnliche Krone als Teil der Abmachung, doch sie sagt ihm, dass die Krone nicht zu verkaufen sei. Daenerys erinnert sich, : "Nachdem Viserys die Krone ihrer Mutter veräußert hatte, war er seines Lebens nicht mehr froh geworden." In Meereen sagt Ser Barristan Selmy zu Daenerys, dass Viserys der Sohn seines Vaters war, etwas das Rhaegar nie war. A Feast for Crows Als Arianne, nachdem sie zu ihrem Vater vorgedrungen war, von ihm das Recht auf Dorne einfordert, offenbart Fürst Doran schließlich, dass sie das Reich haben wird, wenn er verstirbt. Arianne verrät, dass sie um seine Regelung weiß, die Quentyn zum Erben macht, doch ihr Vater sagt ihr, dass er andere Pläne für sie hatte. Er hatte ihre Hand alten Männern angeboten, weil er wusste, dass sie diese ausschlagen würde, doch er musste Bemühungen zeigen. Einst hatte er sie an Prinz Viserys Targaryen versprochen, doch jetzt, wo der letzte männliche Targaryen tot war, hatte er keinen Grund mehr, ihr das Recht auf Dorne vorzuenthalten. Er endet mit den Worten: : "Wir Fürsten schmieden unsere Pläne mit Bedacht, und die Götter werfen sie über den Haufen." Sein ursprünglicher Plan sah vor, Arianne nach Tyrosh zu senden, um dort als Mundschenk des Archons zu dienen, wo sie ihren Verlobten im geheimen hätte treffen können, während Quentyn ihren Platz in der Erbfolge einnimmt. Schließlich offenbart Doran, warum ihr Bruder in Übersee war, "um uns zu bringen, wonach sich unser Herz sehnt". Als Arianne ihren Vater fragt, was damit gemeint sei, antwortet er, : "Nach Rache. Nach Gerechtigkeit. Feuer und Blut." Stammbaum In der Serie In den Büchern Zitate Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Viserys Targaryen es:Viserys Targaryen fr:Viserys Targaryen it:Viserys Targaryen pl:Viserys Targaryen ru:Визерис Таргариен zh:韦赛里斯·坦格利安 ro:Viserys Targaryen Viserys Targaryen Kategorie:Status: Verstorben Kategorie:Charaktere (Kronlande) Kategorie:Nebencharaktere